


First Time

by paletteofseaglass



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paletteofseaglass/pseuds/paletteofseaglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been just friends for years, seeing one another on occasion through work. She sees him at a photo shoot and they catch up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 12/13/13 LJ rennerobsession Pic-Fic Challenge. It was not done in time for the deadline so it was submitted later as a fiction, but is based on the photo submitted for that week's challenge. It is a work of fiction based on a photograph of Renner

Her eyes opened slowly, she was reluctant to wake after such vivid dreams. She stayed still for a moment just allowing all the delicious snippets to come flooding back, making the heat pool in her stomach at the thoughts.  
There was that smile spreading across his face, dancing up into his eyes at that moment he saw her in the back of the room. She couldn’t keep the smile from illuminating her face as well. Though they saw one another infrequently, they’d always slipped into an easy comfort once their paths crossed as they did every now and again.   
Once the photo shoot ended, he’d come over to envelop her in one of his hugs. Her memory sense triggered as she returned the embrace and drew in that intoxicating mix of cologne, breath mints and lingering cigarettes.   
They’d caught up in each other’s lives over coffee and parted with another hug, but as they separated this time he did something he’d never done before. He didn’t let go of her hand, pulling it down to his side instead and staring into her eyes just a second too long. As she returned his gaze, her brow furrowing in silent question, she saw a surreptitious shake of his head and the silently mouthed words ‘not here.’   
While her mind tried to catch up to the sudden change in his demeanor, she found herself being pulled along outside into the night air. He moved them away from curious onlookers, finding a dark space and stopping. He turned to her once again, this time his hand cupping her cheek gently. His smile lit only from the illumination of the moon above.  
Though she knew at this point what was coming as she saw his eyes look down to her lips, she was not prepared for the intensity when he finally kissed her crossing that friendship line they’d so carefully maintained all those years.  
It was every bit the wonderful headiness of a first kiss, quickly deepening as each one kissed back with the hunger developed from years of holding back growing feelings for the other. When they broke apart leaning foreheads together as they caught their breaths, he was the first one to speak.   
“I couldn't let another moment go by without knowing what that felt like,” he was about to go on when she put her finger to his lips to keep him from saying more. Instead, she pulled his face back to hers fitting her lips against his once again.   
She can’t recall specific details of how they made it back to her apartment, only that they’d stayed close enough together as they walked to surreptitiously touch hands. Every so often he’d lean in to whisper filthy things in her ear. He’d pressed her against the wall in the elevator, tongue caressing hers again as soon as the doors closed.   
They almost never made it to the bedroom. Clothes came off as they went, hands and lips everywhere as they stumbled down the hall. They smiled and laughed between heated kisses against the wall. It wasn’t that far and yet it was too far all at once.   
They continued the long drawn out foreplay in the bed, teasing and driving the other crazy with need. When they finished, finally sated, they collapsed into a boneless pile of tangled limbs. 

Eventually, she turned to confirm her suspicions that it had all been indeed a dream; sighing in sadness at the empty bed beside her. She imagined a faint whiff of cologne on the sheets next to her as she pulled on a robe to go make coffee. It had been one hell of a dream. 

Silently berating herself for being foolish, she opens the door and practically collides with a solid wall of male holding coffee and bagels. She looks at him in stunned surprise.   
He looks back quizzically for a second, “You were sleeping so peacefully with a smile on your face, I didn’t want to disturb whatever you were dreaming about.”  
She smiles with a silent laugh and a shake of her head before pulling him down for a kiss.


End file.
